Zoo Date
by amariys
Summary: Kise Ryouta sering melakukan hal-hal spontan. Salah satunya mengajak Aomine Daiki berkencan di kebun binatang. AoKise. Complete.


**Judul:** Zoo Date

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 3706kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta.

 **Pairing(s):** AoKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Kise Ryouta sering melakukan hal-hal spontan. Salah satunya mengajak Aomine Daiki berkencan di kebun binatang. AoKise. Complete.

 **A/N:** Cerita ini dibuat sebagian besar berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi penulis setelah mengunjungi Safari. Jadi *semoga saja* informasi yang ada di dalamnya cukup akurat.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Aomine Daiki telah menjadi kekasih Kise Ryouta selama lima tahun. Mereka mulai berpacaran saat keduanya menginjak tahun ketiga pendidikan menengah atas setelah Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencium si pirang yang kelewat tidak sensitif itu. Beruntung satu ciuman itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Kise, karena kalau tidak, Aomine tidak yakin ia akan selamat jika bertemu dengan Kuroko atau Akashi setelah apa yang akan ia lakukan (yang kemungkinan akan melibatkan ranjang, seorang pemuda pirang, botol pelumas dan – ahem).

Awalnya Aomine kira hubungan mereka akan dipenuhi perdebatan, tapi ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia duga dan lima tahun menjalin hubungan, mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan jauh lebih dekat Aomine tidak lagi memusingkan permintaan-permintaan kekasihnya yang mungkin sedikit di luar nalar. Seperti saat tiba-tiba kekasihnya menghambur ke dalam kamar dengan senyum yang kelewat cerah dan dua tiket di tangan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berkata apa-apa sebelum Kise menerjangnya dalam pelukan yang merebut napas Aomine secara paksa dari paru-parunya lalu berseru riang:

"Aominecchi, ayo kita ke kebun binatang!"

"HAAAAH?!"

* * *

"Aominecchi, Aominecchi, berapa banyak wortel yang harus kita beli? Apa dua ikat sudah cukup? Perlu kutambah satu ikat lagi, tidak?"

Aomine mencengkeram setir mobil dengan lebih erat untuk menahan dorongan menbenturkan kepalanya. Dari awal bangun tidur, Kise sudah _sangat_ bersemangat. Ia bahkan melompat-lompat kecil di atas tempat tidur untuk membangunkan Aomine. Kalau saja Aomine tidak benar-benar sayang kepada si pirang, mungkin ia sudah melempar Kise keluar apartemen mereka saat itu juga.

"Kise," Aomine menarik napas dalam untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran. "kita sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi seheboh ini tentang mengunjungi safari. Kau mau beli dua atau tiga ikat wortel tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada bedanya!" Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan begitu cepat. Kedua matanya membulat seolah Aomine baru saja menghinanya habis-habisan. Gambaran yang cukup lucu, melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Kise masih memegang tiga ikat wortel yang mengingatkan Aomine kepada Midorima dengan seragam Shuutoku-nya.

"Aku tahu aku akan menyesali ini, tapi tolong _jelaskan_ padaku apa bedanya satu ikat wortel saja?"

"Aominecchi, dengar," kali ini Kise memasang tampang seriusnya. "Kalau aku membeli kurang banyak wortel, nanti aku tidak akan bisa memberikan makan kepada semua binatang. Bayangkan para zebra atau alpaca atau unta yang tak mendapatkan wortel! Aku tidak bisa bersikap tidak adil seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau membeli lebih banyak wortel. Masalah terselesaikan."

"Tapi di situ masalahnya muncul, Ao-mi-ne-cchi!" Kise merengek, walaupun ia dengan segera melanjutkan perkataannya saat Aomine memberikannya tatapan aku-tidak-punya-waktu-atau-kesabaran-untuk-ini. "Kalau aku membeli terlalu banyak wortel dan memiliki banyak sisa, pada akhirnya wortel-wortel itu akan membusuk karena Aominecchi tidak menyukai wortel. Itu namanya pemborosan uang!"

"Kise, _sayangku_ ," geram Aomine. "ambil _empat_ ikat wortel, berikan uangnya kepada si penjual, lalu kembali masuk ke mobil sialan ini hingga kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan atau _aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini dan kembali pulang_."

"Tapi, Aomine—"

"Empat ikat, Kise. Sekarang. Aku serius."

"Urgh, baiklah." Kise memperlihatkan ekspresi merajuk yang mengesankan. Kalau saja Aomine baru memacari Kise satu atau dua tahun, ia pasti sudah luluh saat pertama kali melihatnya, tapi lima tahun sudah cukup untuk membangun kekebalan terhadap ekspresi memelas si rambut pirang. Sadar kalau ia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Aomine sekarang, Kise menuruti perkataan kekasihnya dan kembali ke dalam mobil beberapa saat kemudian dengan empat ikat wortel di tangan.

"Kalau sampai wortelnya bersisa, kau harus bertanggungjawab menghabiskannya, Aominecchi."

"Buatkan aku kare dengan semua sisa wortelnya, akan kumakan tanpa protes." Aomine bergumam setengah hati sementara menyalakan mesin mobil dan kembali melaju ke jalan utama menuju gerbang masuk kebun binatang. Ia tidak terlalu menantikan kare wortel buatan Kise, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat si pirang diam.

* * *

Area pertama yang mereka lewati adalah zona zebra. Kise membuka kaca jendela mobil lebar-lebar dan menjulurkan kepala keluar sementara Aomine menolak mentah-mentah untuk membuka kaca jendelanya bahkan satu inci saja. Ia menghela napas saat tiga ekor zebra dengan begitu sopannya berdiri di tengah jalan, secara otomatis menghalangi mobil untuk melaju cepat, dan kembali menghela napas dengan lebih berat saat ketiga zebra itu dengan segera menghampiri mobil saat mereka mendekat.

"Aominecchi, lihat! Zebra!" Kise berseru sambil menunjuk ketiga zebra di depan mereka. Ia telah membuka ikatan wortel dan sekarang dengan antusias menjulurkan satu batang wortel ke luar jendela yang dengan segera dilahap oleh salah satu zebra. Kise mengambil kesempatan untuk mengelus leher si zebra sementara hewan itu sibuk mengunyah wortel. "Waaah mereka lucu sekali!"

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana lucunya binatang bau seperti itu," ujar Aomine dalam bisikan, sedangkan untuk membalas Kise ia hanya mengangguk samar. "Kau sudah selesai memberikan makan yang satu itu? Masih ada dua zebra lagi yang menunggu."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia belum selesai makan!" Kise benar-benar terlihat kesulitan. Ia berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari zebra yang masih mengunyah wortel di tangannya, ke dua zebra lain yang ikut mengerubungi jendela mobil. "Aominecchi, bagaimana ini?"

Aomine menghela napas. Lagi. Nampaknya hari ini ia akan banyak melakukan hal itu. Semoga saja umurnya tidak berkurang terlalu banyak. "Ya sudah, kau beri makan zebra satu itu, tidak usah memikirkan yang lain. Nanti juga pengunjung di belakang kita akan memberikan makanan kepada mereka."

"Tapi aku sengaja membeli banyak wortel supaya bisa memberi makan semua binatang!"

"Terserahmu saja," Aomine menguap. "Kita bisa saja melakukan itu, tapi berarti kita akan berada di zona ini seharian. Kau tidak mau melihat binatang-binatang lainnya?"

"Aku mauuu! Baiklah, kita lanjut, Aominecchi!" Kise mengalihkan perhatian kepada zebra yang masih meminta makanan. "Hush, hush, zebra-cchi. Makannya sudah cukup, minta wortel ke pengunjung lain, ya? Anak baik."

Aomine mendengus melihat usaha Kise membujuk zebra itu untuk menjauh dari mobil mereka. "Bodoh, memangnya bicara seperti itu bisa berpengaruh? Tutup jendelamu. Dengan begitu dia akan terpaksa mundur dan aku bisa kembali menjalankan mobil."

"Kadang Aominecchi benar-benar pintar," gumam Kise setelah melakukan sesuai perkataan Aomine dan dengan sukses membuat zebra yang dari tadi mendekati jendela mobil mereka mengalihkan perhatian ke mobil pengunjung di belakang mereka.

Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari perkataan Kise yang terdengar lebih seperti ledekan dibanding pujian. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari beberapa ledekan lugas yang pernah kekasihnya lontarkan untuknya—yang biasanya adalah balasan dari ejekan Aomine juga—sehingga Aomine bisa berpura-pura tersanjung mendengarnya. Sekarang ia lebih ingin segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka baru melewati satu zona dan Kise sudah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk memberi makan satu ekor zebra. Aomine tidak ingin masih berada di area satwa bebas saat malam tiba.

Semoga saja Kise akan kehilangan minat setelah melihat begitu banyak satwa-satwa lainnya. Sayangnya, harapan Aomine nampaknya tidak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat, karena Kise kembali duduk tegak dan bersorak saat mereka memasuki area berikutnya: zona gajah.

"AOMINECCHI LIHAT GAJAH ITU BESAR SEKALI!"

"SINGKIRKAN BELALAINYA DARI HADAPANKU, KISE!"

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di zona singa, mereka berdua terlihat cukup tegang. Aomine mengendarai mobil lebih pelan dari biasanya. Sebelah tangannya sedia di tombol auto-lock jendela di sisi pintunya. Berkali-kali ia melirik Kise dari sudut mata, seolah untuk memastikan si pirang tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti membuka kaca jendelanya di depan singa-singa afrika. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Aomine sekali lagi menekan tombol auto-lock yang sudah aktif.

"Jangan membuka kaca jendela, Kise."

"Aku tahu, Aominecchi. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Kise membalas tanpa terdengar kesal atau tersinggung. Matanya masih terpaku ke luar jendela, ke suatu ruangan yang dibangun dari kayu dan dinding kaca hingga para pengunjung bisa melihat sekumpulan singa yang bersantai di area dalam. "Menurutmu kenapa mereka dikurung di sana, Aominecchi?"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin untuk alasan keselamatan? Aku jelas lebih merasa aman saat ada dinding kaca tebal yang membatasi singa-singa itu dengan kita."

"Tapi tadi macan tutul saja dibiarkan berkeliaran di jalan. Kenapa yang kali ini berbeda?" Kise menempelkan wajah ke kaca jendela, berusaha untuk tetap melihat singa-singa itu walaupun mobil telah melaju hampir melewatinya.

"Kise, mundur dari jendela."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Aominecchi? Aku tidak akan menurunkan kacanya."

"Mundur dari jendela sekarang, kecuali kalau kau mau mendapatkan auman singa tepat di wajahmu." Aomine berkata dengan nada tegang, secara efektif menangkap perhatian Kise pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksud—" perkataan Kise terpotong saat Aomine perlahan-lahan memberhentikan mobil dan hanya menatap ke depan. Ia mengikuti garis pandang Aomine lalu menarik napas dalam. Duduk santai di tengah jalan, dengan sepenuhnya menghalangi Aomine untuk melajukan mobil, adalah seekor singa afrika jantan yang (kelihatannya) masih muda. Ekor singa itu mengibas pelan seolah ia hanya sedang berjemur tanpa dosa. Sesekali kepala singa itu bergerak ke kanan atau kiri, membuat surai-surai di sekitar wajahnya bergoyang pelan.

Lalu di hadapan Aomine dan Kise, singa itu menguap seolah sengaja memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang berbahaya dan membuat nyali kedua orang di dalam mobil menciut.

Kise meneguk ludah. "Aominecchi, kau tidak bisa … berjalan melewatinya?"

"Melewati singa afrika sebesar itu? Menurutmu kalau aku tidak sengaja melindas ekornya dia akan marah tidak?"

"Err, yah, kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak mencobanya."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Keduanya memikirkan cara untuk melewati singa di hadapan mereka. Di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang hadir, tiba-tiba terdengar suara auman keras dari luar, membuat Aomine memaki pelan dan Kise terlonjak di tempat duduknya. Dengan mata terbeliak mereka berdua menoleh ke sisi kiri jalan, tempat di mana suara auman pertama kali terdengar, dan kedua mata mereka semakin membesar saat melihat satu lagi singa jantan yang duduk di atas batang pohon dan mengaum tanpa henti.

Kaca jendela mobil meredam suara auman itu, tapi tetap saja cukup untuk membuat Aomine dan Kise terpana. Untungnya, suara auman juga menarik perhatian singa di hadapan mereka. Hewan itu menoleh malas ke arah singa kedua, memiringkan kepala seolah mendengarkan sebelum, dengan sebuah dengusan besar, perlahan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan santai menuju sisi kanan jalan.

"Apa ini berarti … kita bisa jalan sekarang?" Kise bertanya setelah beberapa saat hanya bisa terdiam.

Aomine perlahan mengangguk. "Ya, aku rasa begitu," ujarnya sebelum memasukkan persneling dan kembali menginjak pedal gas. Mereka berdua menghela napas lega saat kedua singa itu telah berada di belakang mereka. "Aku tidak tahu pergi ke kebun binatang bisa menegangkan seperti ini."

Kise tertawa dengan sedikit histeris. "Hahaha, setidaknya kita bisa menjadikan ini pengalaman baru?"

"Yah … kurasa aku masih bisa menerima itu."

* * *

Setelah dua jam mengelilingi jalur satwa bebas—dan menanggapi celotehan serta tingkah riang Kise sepanjang perjalanan—mereka akhirnya sampai di area utama. Untungnya, mendapatkan parkir masih terhitung mudah dan setelah memastikan mobil telah terkunci aman, Kise dan Aomine segera mencari target tujuan mereka berikutnya: Toilet.

Sungguh, dua jam di dalam mobil dengan pemberhentian yang lama di banyak tempat adalah siksaan bagi kantung kemih mereka—dan sebagian besar pengunjung, nampaknya, karena toilet yang mereka temukan telah memiliki antrean yang begitu panjang. Mereka berdua mengerang secara bersamaan, tapi memutuskan mencari toilet lain justru akan lebih merepotkan, hingga dengan terpaksa mengambil bagian di belakang antrean.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Aomine dan Kise selalu bersyukur mereka laki-laki. Setidaknya itu berarti mereka tidak pernah mengantre terlalu lama di dalam toilet. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, akhirnya giliran mereka tiba dan masing-masing tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk melaksanakan 'urusan alam' mereka.

"Jadi," Aomine berujar seraya merenggangkan kedua tangan. Otot-ototnya cukup terasa pegal setelah duduk di dalam mobil begitu lama. "Mau ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Sarapan? Aominecchi belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi, kan? Pasti lapar. Tadi aku lihat ada kafe kecil di seberang sana. Kita sarapan dulu saja."

"Memangnya kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku makan beberapa _cookies_ dan membuat _smoothie_ tadi pagi." Kise mengedik. "Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Jangan berbohong, Kise, mana mungkin kau bisa kenyang hanya dengan makanan seperti itu. Peduli setan dengan diet yang disarankan manajermu, kau sebaiknya memasukkan sesuatu yang lebih bernutrisi ke dalam perutmu sekarang."

"Hei! Sarapanku sudah cukup bergizi! Justru karena itu aku memilih sarapan itu!"

"Ya, ya, tetap saja tidak cukup menurutku." Aomine mengacak rambut Kise sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di leher si pirang dan, setelah mengawasi sekitar dengan cepat, memberikan ciuman singkat ke pelipis Kise. Tentu saja, karena saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum, ciuman itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan Aomine. Sedikit.

"Aominecchi tidak akan berhenti sampai aku setuju untuk sarapan, ya?"

"Yap."

Kise dengan sengaja menghela napas secara hiperbolis sebelum lebih menyandarkan tubuh kepada Aomine di belakangnya. Aktingnya untuk merajuk dengan segera terpatahkan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku juga akan sarapan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Aominecchi kelaparan hanya karena aku tidak mau mengalah."

"Heh," Aomine menyeringai dan melepaskan Kise dengan amat terpaksa. "sudah diputuskan kalau begitu."

Mereka berjalan menuju kafe yang dibilang oleh Kise—yang untungnya memang hanya berada di seberang toilet mereka tadi—dan sedikit kecewa karena kafe itu hanya menyediakan berbagai macam roti manis ataupun asin. Baik Aomine ataupun Kise lebih memilih nasi dibanding roti untuk sarapan mereka, tapi karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain akhirnya mereka memesan masing-masing dua potong roti. Aomine memasang wajah datar saat membayar—dalam hati menggerutu tentang harga makanan-makanan di tempat wisata yang kelewat mahal—sementara Kise mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

Untungnya rasa roti yang mereka beli tidak terlalu mengecewakan (walaupun menurut Aomine beberapa terasa terlalu manis) sehingga Aomine cukup dapat merelakan uangnya yang telah melayang. Mereka makan tanpa bercakap-cakap, suatu kebiasaan saat sarapan, hingga akhirnya semua roti telah habis tak bersisa.

"Aaaah, aku kenyaaang~" Kise berujar setelahnya, menyandarkan punggung di kursi dan memejamkan mata. Semilir angin dan udara pegunungan yang sejuk membuatnya sejenak terbuai, walaupun suasana sekitar yang bising memastikannya tidak akan tertidur. Ia kembali membuka mata tak lama kemudian, menatap ke arah Aomine yang baru saja menandaskan kopinya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya telah membentuk senyum lembut melihat ekspresi puas di wajah kekasihnya. Aomine selalu terlihat tampan bagi Kise, tapi saat ia puas dengan keadaan, garis-garis wajahnya berubah lebih lembut dan saat itulah Kise kembali diingatkan akan kecintaannya terhadap pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku sambil tersenyum seperti itu, Kise?" tanya Aomine yang sedikit merasa risih.

Senyum di wajah Kise justru terkembang semakin lebar. Ia meletakkan kedua siku di atas meja dan memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya senang mengamati Aominecchi. Terutama saat dia terlihat begitu tampan seperti ini."

"Hah. Kau masih melindur rupanya," Aomine mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kise. "Mana mungkin kau baru menyadari ketampananku sekarang."

Kise terkekeh, karena bagaimanapun Aomine mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar ringan, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di ujung-ujung telinganya. Mungkin sebagian besar orang akan melewatkannya (karena warna kulit Aomine sesungguhnya cukup untuk menyamarkan rona itu), tapi Kise telah mengenal segala seluk-beluk tentang Aomine seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri—tidak mungkin ia tidak menyadari efek pujiannya terhadap sang kekasih.

Sayangnya, Kise juga tahu Aomine tidak akan suka kalau ia ketahuan tersipu-sipu, maka dengan sedikit berat hati ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Aominecchi, aku ingin ke Baby Zoo."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu," Aomine sedikit mengesah. Kecintaan Kise terhadap binatang-binatang kecil terkadang memang membuatnya repot. "Tapi baiklah, berhubung kita memang berhenti di dekat tempat itu."

Persetujuan dari Aomine dengan segera membuat wajah Kise berseri riang. "Yay! Terima kasih, Aominecchi memang yang terbaik!"

Aomine mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Balasan yang ia berikan dengan sengaja disuarakan terlalu pelan agar Kise tidak bisa mendengarnya, "Hanya untukmu, Bodoh."

* * *

Baby Zoo—sesuai dengan namanya—adalah area di mana para pengunjung dapat berinteraksi dengan anak-anak binatang seperti singa, harimau putih, macan tutul ataupun simpanse. Area ini ditandai dengan gerbang besar yang dijaga oleh patung bayi-bayi binatang, seolah hanya namanya saja belum cukup untuk menarik minat para pecinta binatang (khusunya dari golongan kucing-kucing besar) berbondong-bondong mendatanginya.

Aomine membiarkan Kise menarik tangannya melewati gerbang, lalu melewati jembatan yang berada di sisi bangunan miniatur taj mahal dengan bagian taman yang menjadi tempat dua ekor harimau Bengal beristirahat di atas batang pohon besar. Ia mengambil foto Kise dengan latar belakang kedua harimau dengan malas, mengabaikan binatang yang seperti monyet besar (Aomine tidak tahu apa nama hewan itu sebetulnya dan ia terlalu malas membaca tulisan informasi) yang ada di sisi kanan jembatan.

Setelah berhenti untuk mengambil beberapa foto lagi, akhirnya mereka ke sampai area utama dari Baby Zoo: pondok-pondok kecil yang dibatasi pagar di mana salah satu binatang dan pawangnya menunggu pengunjung yang ingin berfoto bersama. Pandangan Aomine melekat pada Kise saat mereka melewati pondok pertama (yang berisi singa betina dewasa serta pawangnya), lebih tertarik untuk melihat cara kedua bola mata Kise membulat dalam keterpanaan, cara kedua pipinya perlahan merona karena aliran darah yang terpacu lebih cepat seirama dengan detak jantungnya, dan Aomine tidak akan mau melewatkan cara seulas senyum cerah terbentuk sempurna di wajah Kise, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Aomine tertarik membentuk senyum kecil. Ekspresi kebahagiaan memang paling cocok untuk Kise. Karena itulah Aomine telah bersumpah akan memberikan kekasihnya itu begitu banyak kebahagiaan ia tidak akan sempat merasa sedih. Dada Aomine selalu penuh sesak dengan rasa sayang saat ia berpikir seperti itu dan untuk sedikit mengutarakannya, ia meremas tangan Kise yang ada di genggamannya, suatu bentuk pernyataan _aku mencintaimu_ yang tersirat.

Kise menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang dipenuhi kehangatan. Mulutnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata _aku juga_ yang tidak disuarakan dan jika saja saat ini mereka berada jauh dari mata publik, Aomine pasti telah merengkuh Kise dan menciumnya hingga mereka berdua kehabisan napas. Sayangnya, keadaan tidak sesuai dengan harapan Aomine; untuk saat ini ia hanya dapat membalas Kise dengan seringai tipis.

"Nah, karena kita sudah di sini, kau ingin berfoto dengan hewan apa, Kise?"

"Hmm, semuanya? Terutama anak macan tutul dan simpanse itu! Mereka lucu sekali. Aominecchi ingin berfoto dengan apa?"

"Apa aku juga harus melakukan hal bodoh itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, kenang-kenangan apa yang bisa kita bawa pulang dari sini? Ayolah, Aominecchi, pasti ada satu atau dua hewan yang menarik perhatianmu, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, satu-satunya hewan yang bisa kutoleransi adalah anjing," Aomine menggerutu, tapi ia tahu saat Kise memasang wajah penuh tekad seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti keinginan si pirang. "Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Kau saja yang menentukan aku akan berfoto dengan hewan apa."

"Aominecchi tidak seru sekali," Kise mengerucutkan bibir, tapi saat ia mengedarkan pandangan, ia melihat pondok harimau putih dan dengan segera ekspresinya kembali cerah. "Itu saja!" Kise berseru sebelum menarik tangan Aomine—sekali lagi mengabaikan protes dari Aomine—menuju ke loket tempat mereka dapat membeli kupon untuk berfoto dengan para hewan.

Segera setelah ia mendapatkan kupon (Kise membeli lima, satu untuk Aomine dan empat untuknya nanti), Kise setengah menyeret Aomine dan mendorongnya menuju pintu masuk ke pondok harimau putih, memberikan kupon kepada pawang dan, setelah memberikan acungan jempol kepada Aomine yang sudah berada di dalam pondok dengan wajah masam, menyiapkan kamera ponselnya.

"Aominecchi, senyum sedikit! Wajahmu itu terlalu kaku untuk difoto!"

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku tersenyum! Kau kira memegang harimau putih tidak seram? Bocah ini dari tadi menggeram terus!" protes Aomine yang berusaha memegang bayi harimau putih dengan kedua tangan. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan getaran saat hewan itu menggeram dan, walaupun usianya masih muda, rasa takut tetap hadir dalam diri Aomine tiap kali hewan itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Kise, taring hewan ini menakutkan!"

"Ayolah, Aominecchi, jangan tegang seperti itu! Aku yakin dia tidak akan menggigitmu. Lagipula, ada pawang yang akan memastikan kau tidak terluka! Rileks saja dan tersenyumlah ke arah kamera~!"

Pelipis Aomine berkedut. Kejengkelannya hampir naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sekali lagi ia sedikit menyesali fakta bahwa ia sangat—atau mungkin terlalu—mencintai Kise, karena sebagian besar hidupnya akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia bisa menolak permintaan-permintaan bodoh darinya. Harimau putih di genggaman Aomine menggeram dan berusaha menggeliat ke arahnya lagi, membuat pemikiran Aomine dengan segera terputus. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan rasa takutnya untuk menatap ke arah kamera dan tersenyum. Helaan napas lega dengan segera terlepas dari bibirnya saat Kise akhirnya menurunkan ponselnya dan pawang mengambil harimau putih itu dari tangan Aomine.

Tangan Aomine masih sedikit gemetar saat ia berjalan keluar pondokan dan menghampiri Kise, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Setidaknya, cengiran lebar di wajah Kise yang menyambutnya cukup membantu untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Aku harap kau puas dengan hasil fotonya, karena aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Tidak bahkan bila kau _memohon_."

Kise terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Aominecchi terlihat sangat tampan tadi. Lihat!" dengan bangga Kise menyodorkan ponselnya ke garis pandang Aomine hingga si pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu dapat melihat gambar dirinya yang tersenyum kaku sambil menggendong anak harimau putih. Wajah Aomine terlihat sangat tegang, tapi Kise berhasil menangkap saat si harimau putih menghadap ke arah kamera, membuat foto itu terlihat—cukup—bagus.

"Aku bersyukur kalau kau senang," ujar Aomine sarkastis. Ia mengangkat alis saat Kise kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hmm? Ah, aku memasang foto tadi sebagai gambar latar ponselku," jawab Kise. "dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat foto itu saat kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita masing-masing dan aku akan mengingat hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang kau setuju untuk memenuhi keinginan egoisku, Aominecchi," senyum yang terbentuk di wajah Kise saat ia menoleh ke arah Aomine terlihat begitu brilian. "Terima kasih."

"Kau itu memang terlalu melankolis," Aomine kembali memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih untuk hal semacam ini, bodoh. Lagipula, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu."

"Hahaha, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku ingin berterimakasih," manik cokelat madu Kise berkilat dengan jenaka sebelum ia melangkah mendekat pada Aomine, memasuki ruang personal pemuda berambut biru hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan, hanya untuk berbisik dalam nada rendah, "dan aku berencana untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku nanti setibanya kita di rumah. Karena itu, bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Aominecchi."

"Heh," Aomine menangkap pinggang ramping Kise untuk sesaat, mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya hingga ia dapat merasakan deru napas Kise terjatuh di bibirnya, menghasilkan suatu sensasi yang selalu membuatnya terangsang. Aomine menjilat bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan hasrat melumat bibir Kise saat itu juga, sementara iris biru gelapnya termakan oleh pupil yang berdilatasi. Saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, kedekatannya dengan Kise membuat bibirnya dapat menyapu kulit putih susu Kise walau hanya sesaat, "akan kutunggu hadiahku kalau begitu."

Kise tertawa dengan suara yang sedikit serak lalu melangkah menjauh dari pelukan longgar Aomine—karena ia tidak bisa memercayai kendali dirinya sendiri bila mereka tetap berjarak sedekat itu. Ia memberikan Aomine satu kedipan genit sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

Aomine hanya menatap sosok kekasihnya yang berlari menjauh dengan senyum kecil, sama sekali tidak berusaha mengejarnya. Ia jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Kise untuk bertingkah konyol seperti itu dan lagi, Aomine tahu Kise tidak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kaki Aomine melangkah ringan sementara ia mendongak memandang langit biru di atas kepalanya. Satu hari bersama Kise di safari. Huh, mungkin hari ini akan menjadi menyenangkan.

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine memanggil, membuat langkah Kise terhenti sejenak dan kekasihnya itu membalik badan hingga dapat menatap Aomine. Dengan cepat, Aomine mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya lalu melempar benda itu ke arah Kise. Ia percaya sepenuhnya Kise akan dapat menangkap kotak itu dengan sempurna. Garis bibir Aomine membentuk cengiran lebar saat Kise, yang kini telah menggenggam kotak kecil itu, memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya.

"Itu hadiahmu yang sesungguhnya. Selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
